Family Ties
by SqUeEgIr22
Summary: You wont expect this...It gets even better in chapter 2 R for sexual content
1. Default Chapter

Note: I do not own any IZ characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dad was never around much but I guess I got used to it. I'm seventeen now it's been years since we've actually been a real family. When ever I do see dad I know what we do is wrong. Whether it is a small kiss or touching in private areas; it's never gone farther then that. But I cherish those moments because it's all I have from him. He's returned home today from a business trip.  
  
There's a knock at the door. I know it's him so I straighten out my clothes before telling him to enter. He's dressed normal today. Instead of wearing his lab coat he is wearing a gray sweater with black slacks. He closes the door behind him before pulling me in to a warm embrace. His sweater smells like laundry detergent. His fingers lift my chin so that I can look in to his eyes. Our lips meet and I feel his tongue push through them. I am lifted in to his arms as he carries me to my bed. He wanted more tonight I could tell by the way he looked my body over.   
  
He pulled off my shirt before laying a trail of tiny kisses over my neck. I moan as he takes my nipple in to his mouth. I pulled off his shirt quickly almost ripping it in the process. He shivers as I run my fingertips over his stomach. I work on his pants as he slips mine off along with my underwear. We are both naked and he smiles as my body trembles under his in anticipation. I'm still a virgin, still so inexperienced.  
  
He slowly positions himself between my legs. I let out a small cry as he pushes himself inside me. I try my best to bear the pain. His pushes become slightly more needy. He kisses me to try and ease the pain. Slowly the pain becomes a memory. I wrap my legs around him urging him to move faster. I can feel the fire growing inside me. He thrusts harder and faster. I can't take it I'm over come with pleasure. I let out a loud moan followed by small gasps as I come. I know he's close to his pleasure so I pull him out of me and make my way down on him. He groans as I take him in to my moist mouth. I ignore the bitter taste as he comes into my mouth with a loud groan.   
  
I crawl up in to his arms as he runs his fingers through my hair. He pulls me in for a sweet kiss before breaking the embrace. He gets dressed knowing if anyone caught us like this we'd be dead. After he is fully clothed he pulls me in to another embrace before giving me a light kiss. "I love you daddy." I said as he made his way to the door. "I love you to Gaz." He says before leaving my room. I curl up in bed smelling him on my sheets. I sigh before falling in to a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Weren't expecting that were ya? There will be more R&R! 


	2. Busted!

Note: I do not own any IZ characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up to the sound of knocking at my bedroom door. Forgetting my father went on another buisness trip, I told him to come in while all I had on was a blanket to cover me. I wrapped the blanket around me tighter when I saw Dib walk in the room. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Can you hand me my robe?" I asked pointing to the purple robe hanging on my door. He nodded and handed it to me. His eyes were fixed on me as I put it on. "Gaz we need to talk." I lifted my eyebrow and stared at him. "About?" Dib sat on the edge of my bed. "I saw dad leaving your room pretty late last night." My heart sank in to my stomach. Oh my god does he know? "He came to talk to me for a minute. So?" Dib wasn't stupid and his expression showed it. "And you were naked when I came in because?" I glared at him. Why can't he mind his own business? "I like to sleep naked sometimes big deal." He shook his head. "I'm not stupid Gaz. Is something going on between you and dad? Did he rape you?" I laughed. "No he didn't rape me. It's none of your business Dib. Why are you even asking?" His face grew serious. "If something is going on it's very serious. This is wrong Gaz. And I'm asking because I care about you." I hate it when he does this. He's just jealous. "Oh please Dib. Yeah there is something between dad and me and that just makes you so jealous doesn't it? That he gives me so much attention. It kills you." Dib scowled before standing up. His face was bright red I knew I really got him mad. But I didn't expect what would happen next.  
  
Dib began to scream. "You know what Gaz maybe I am jealous! Because he gets to have you!" My eyes widened before he pushed me down on my bed. Oh god this wasn't happening. I tried to fight him off of me, but he was so much stronger. I could feel his hands sliding beneath my robe. Why did dad have to leave for another trip today? He could have stopped this. Dib pushed his lips harshly down on mine. He forced his tongue through as I began to sob. Why is he doing this? His hands tore at my robe until it was crumpled on the floor. His eyes took in every inch of my body as I lay there struggling to get away. Holding both my hands down with one hand he took off his shirt. He began to work on his pants as I tried to kick him off of me but his weight was too much for my small body. Soon he was lying naked on top of me. I regretted moaning as he slipped inside me. He smiled. "You know you like it Gaz. You've wanted this all along." He whispered in to my ear. "No." I managed to say between sobs. "Dib please stop." He wouldn't listen he kept pushing harder and faster. I regret holding on to him and running my fingers through his hair. He won. I gave in to him. I couldn't help it. It felt so incredible with him. "Dib!" I cried out as I came. He smiled in satisfaction before flooding my face with kisses. His breathing quickened and he let out a loud moan as he came inside me.   
  
Dib fell over on to the bed before pulling me in to his arms. "I'm so sorry Gaz! I don't know what came over me." He buried his head in my shoulder so I wouldn't see the tears build up. I stroked his hair. "It's ok Dib. Shh. It'll be ok." Why was I forgiving him? I should be beating his brains out right now. What he did was wrong but he's my brother. And I love him. Wait I love him? God I'm so confused. Dib pulled himself up and began to get dressed. I stopped him. Something has to be wrong with me. "Stay. Please." He looked at me in shock. Hell I was shocked at myself. My brother just raped me and now I'm asking him to stay with me. Dib shook his head. "I shouldn't. Gaz I just rape..." I put my finger to his lips before he could finish. "Dib if I really didn't want it to happen I could have stopped it." So it was true there was some part of me that wanted this. Dib shook his head but instead of leaving he pulled me closer and covered us with the blanket. In some weird twisted way I found it to be cute. God something has to be wrong with me. First my father now my brother. But it felt so right with Dib, even better then dad. I kiss Dib before cuddling closer and falling asleep in his embrace. Dib shut his eyes and fell asleep with me. So everyone has problems right?  
  
R&R Tell me if I should write more to this story! 


End file.
